Brossas and Friedman have described hydrosilation crosslinking of elastomers in a number of publications. The authors described statistical networks made by hydrosilation crosslinking of polybutadiene using difunctional silane compounds in Industrial and Engineering Chemistry Product Research & Development, 25(3), p. 389-91; ACS Polymer Preprints 26(1), p. 268-9; Polymer Bulletin (Berlin) 10(1-2), p. 28-30 and (6), p.251 and European Polymer Journal 20(12), p. 1151-1153, and crosslinking silane-terminated polybutadiene using a similar process in German Patent Application No. 3,342,766 and French Patent Application No. 2,536,751 .
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,246, Sayles discloses propellants made from polybutadiene crosslinked with linear, difunctional siloxanes. A propellant formulation incorporating this binder has increased hydrolytic stability compared to propellants made with polyurethane binders. WO 9010037 discloses using a linear siloxane or a cyclic siloxane for crosslinking hydrocarbon polymers in the presence of a hydrosilation catalyst.
Cowan, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,820, describes crosslinkable and crosslinked linear poly(organohydrosilanes) wherein the crosslinking units are derived from polycyclic polyenes. Leibfried, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,779; 4,902,731; 5,013,809 and 5,124,423, describes crosslinkable and crosslinked polymers prepared using polycyclic polyenes and cyclic siloxanes or tetrahedral siloxysilanes. Bard & Burnier, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,008,360 and 5,068,303, describe crosslinkable and crosslinked compositions prepared using polycyclic polyenes, a cyclic polysiloxane or a tetrahedral siloxysilane, and compounds having at least two carbon-carbon double bonds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,979, Barnum and Brady disclose polymeric compositions comprising crosslinked organosilicon polymers and a discontinuous phase of a low molecular weight hydrocarbon elastomer having at least two hydrosilation reactable double bonds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,817, Barnum and Brady disclose polymeric compositions comprising crosslinked organosilicon polymers and a discontinuous phase of a low molecular weight hydrocarbon elastomer having at least two hydrosilation reactable double bonds.
Co-pending patent application Ser. No. 135,485, filed Oct. 13, 1993, discloses crosslinkable and crosslinked polyphenylene oxide compositions comprising a silicon compound and a polyphenylene oxide.